


Sleeping beauty

by memadlife431



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Kio has a problem she sleeps too much She sleeps during her class .She sleeps during her exam and all the important events in her life but she wants to change her life.how can she do that ????





	Sleeping beauty

As always kio was sleeping She was tried not became she have done any heavy work but because her body is weak.she lay on her bad eyes closed and she thought of the day what she had done all day.

Her best friend mioys wedding is getting close and she hasn't done anything. She isn't even sure she would able to make to the wedding .she is so weak all the fucking time.

Once kio open her eyes its already morning .well great she didn't done her school work.well teachers all new about her problems but still it's nice to do school work.she love study any love love to do her homework. For the thousands time she thought she could be a normal girl.


End file.
